One Step at a Time
by notsusan
Summary: Starts with Rory's first day on the campaign trail as she tries to figure out adulthood. Eventual Literati. Absolutely nothing to do with AYITL
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I liked Rory Gilmore at some point so here's me trying to find her. Of course it will be a Literati eventually. Warning there is some swearing and adult situations ahead. Absolutely nothing to do with the Revival (don't get me started), picks up after the series finale. Gilmore Girls does not belong to me.

 _June 27, 2007_

Rory Gilmore was going to throw up. This morning she had picked up her press badge, itinerary, and weekly assignment. She then went straight to the airport and had now landed in Iowa. By all accounts she should be floating on a cloud of her own accomplishments, she was editor of the Yale Daily News, a Yale graduate, and now she was finally a real journalist. She even had a work email for goodness sake. Instead all she felt was the Twix bar she had for breakfast churning in the sea of coffee she had washed it down with.

'Get it together, Gilmore,' she told herself as she stepped up to the press bus. She would be traveling around the country following the Obama campaign for the next five months at least. She was on a bus heading to the University of Iowa and then the hotel for one night after which they would be taken back to the airport to catch a plane to D.C. where they would attend the PBS forum.

Her mom had told her to get a seat in the back but she paused instinctively at the middle. She knew the front of the bus had a reputation for being more uptight and the back for being more laid back but neither of those labels really fit her; she always felt she was more a middle of the bus type. No labels, no pressure. Just as she was about to put down her stuff a woman bumped into her

"Hey are you sitting down or what?" said the tall blonde.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm sitting," said Rory.

"New here?"

"Yeah it's my first day."

"I'm Stacy, I'm here with KSBW-TV."

"Hi, I'm Rory Gi—"

"Print or broadcasting?" interrupted Stacy.

"Oh well print but its online—"

"Online," interrupted Stacy again. "So they may have you on camera, maybe webseries potential?"

"Ummm, I don't – "

"Don't mind me, I just like to know who's competition."

"That's quite a welcome for the new girl, Stacy," said the woman sitting across the aisle. She turned to Rory, "Hi, I'm Reema, welcome to the traveling circus," then turning back to Stacy, "That's how you introduce yourself to someone new even if they probably can't help you get on CNN."

"Oh sorry, is my ambition showing? I'll play nice," said Stacy smiling sweetly. "Look there's Sam. Here's a tip for you new girl, he's the editor to impress if you want to get noticed." Stacy was pointing to a man in the back of the bus scribbling furiously in a legal pad.

"What are you talking about? We all have different editors, we work for different outlets," said Reema rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but who are you going to work for after the campaign is over, Miss Manners? Sam knows everyone and I hear he can get your writing packet in the right hands."

"You're an anchor, do you even have a writing packet?"

"I have a demo reel."

Rory's head was spinning trying to take in all this information. She was used to fast talkers but this casual back and forth about networking and getting ahead was making her even more nauseous. Suddenly hit with the realization that she could no longer fall back on good grades or prestigious titles she tried not to look too freaked out.

"Anyone up for happy hour in the back of the bus?" asked Stacy.

She could use a drink to take the edge of, but showing up tipsy to her first press conference is probably not the best idea thought Rory.

"Newbie? You in?"

"Oh thanks but I'm just gonna get set up here. And it's Rory, Rory Gilmore."

"Stacy McIntosh, see ya newbie." Stacy walked to the very back of the bus.

"Don't worry intimidation is really just a compliment coming from Stacy," said Reema.

"Thanks for helping me out. I'm still getting used to this environment."

"Don't worry, it's really not as cutthroat as she made it seem. We all have our own editors to please and deadlines to meet without trying to sabotage each other. Trust me she's harmless."

"So she's an anchor like on her own show?"

"Nah, it's just a weekly segment, sometimes live, sometimes filmed ahead of time, you'd only know her if you're into watching local news in Salinas, CA."

"Still she's on the air."

"Yeah and unfortunately she's not half bad either. Anyway, I'm Reema Ahmed, just finished my Masters in journalism and the happy hour gang back there is mostly from Newsweek and then there's a smattering of your typical Ivy Leaguers paying their dues until their trust funds kick in."

"Your Masters wow, that's amazing," said Rory, ignoring the Ivy Leaguer's comment. She hoped she wasn't going to be labeled like that.

"Thanks but I just meant I'm fresh out of school too. I've only been here two weeks."

"You can tell just by looking at me huh," said Rory disappointed at how amateur she was coming off even if it was her first day.

"Well you were a bit deer in the headlights as you walked on but don't worry you recovered fast," smiled Reema

Rory was relieved to find someone who seemed friendly on her first day. Determined not to let her meeting with Stacy paralyze her with insecurity she got out her laptop to do some last minute research and took notes on anything she thought might help her article.

* * *

Rory spent the next few hours shuttled to different events, each one featuring a speech followed by a question and answer period. She knew this was her moment to shine but she couldn't bring herself to say much. She forced herself to shout out a question during the last event of the day, not wanting to have been totally silent during her first day on the job. Her question got lost in the jumble of other reporters but she felt better having at least tried.

"You okay? You got the Bambi in the headlights look again," said Reema as they walked out of the event and toward their hotel.

"Oh yeah, just a bit overwhelmed." Rory tried to smile to hide her sullen mood.

"Yeah the Medical Education and Biomedical Research Facility here at the glamorous University of Iowa leaves me awestruck too," joked Stacy.

Rory smiled weakly not sure if she would sound like a pathetic newbie if she explained what was bothering her. She decided to go for it since after today she wouldn't be able to play her insecurity off as first day nerves.

"It's just that everyone seemed so competent and forceful. You just got in there and asked your question. I guess I'm used to a smaller scale, not having to fight for a question. It's easier to recover from a stupid question when you're one on one."

"Don't worry you'll pick up on it fast. Eventually you don't worry so much about sounding dumb and just go for it."

"I hope so."

"Come on we're off the clock now, I'll buy you a drink."

Two beers and a very greasy burger later, Rory was feeling better. Even though she didn't feel like she earned a gold star on her first day as a journalist, she had at least made a friend. Reema and Rory walked down the corridor looking for their hotel rooms.

"This should be my room," said Reema sliding her keycard in the lock. "Come on in, I'll show you how disastrous my first day notes wer—"

As soon as Reema opened the door, it was clear something was not right. The lights were on and clothes were all over the floor.

"Oh my god!" said Rory as she noticed the couple on the bed.

Reema closed the door immediately.

"Apparently when she said impress Sam she meant…"

"Fuck him?" finished Reema.

"Yep, that's what she meant," said Rory. She thought for a beat, maybe she shouldn't be so quick to judge Stacy. "Maybe they're just into each other?" said Rory uncertainly.

"Well they're at least in each other so let's get the hell out of here," she said pulling on Rory's hand and running back toward the lobby.

By the time the two had reached the front desk, they had dissolved into a laughing fit and had to collapse onto a nearby sofa.

"I can't believe we just walked in on that," giggled Rory.

"I know, I thought she was all talk," said Reema in between laughs. "I just can't believe she took it this far."

"The girl is dedicated even if her priorities are off," said Rory.

"You know what's crazy? It would never have crossed my mind to get ahead that way. I know I've been playing the role of seasoned journalist for you today but that just woke me up to how green I am."

"Well let me reassure you, you are not the only one. I mean I knew people did stuff like that to get ahead but I was not expecting it my first day."

"Tell me about it. I mean I'm just getting used to knowing real editors. Last week I saw David Remnick at an event and I had to keep five people between us the whole night just in case I had a panic attack," admitted Reema.

"Really? You've been so calm all day, I never would have guessed," said Rory. She was actually relieved to hear Reema's confession, it was nice to know that everyone had days when they felt out of place.

"Well it's a lot easier when there are no famous, influential people around. Have you ever been around anyone panic attack inducing?" ask Reema.

"My ex's dad is Mitchum Huntzberger," said Rory guiltily. She didn't know why she felt so guilty; she certainly wasn't getting any special treatment from the Huntzbergers. Considering she had just turned down their son's marriage proposal and the fact that they had never liked her, the acquaintance could only hurt her. Still, in terms of who recognized her in a crowded room full of editors, she knew she was holding the trump card.

"Whoa," said Reema.

"I was his assistant for a little while in college."

"Ok but even I can see it would be stupid not to use that connect. It's not like you slept with his dad…right?"

"God no!" said Rory, horrified by the mental image.

"I mean there's naive and there's stupidity. The guy is the head of an editorial dynasty; you had to say yes to that." Reema paused and then asked, "So what's he like?"

"The staff all seemed to worship him," said Rory, going with the safe answer.

"Well that's not surprising he's their boss and he has major influence. Although I don't know why people bother, those types always hand the throne off to their spoiled, sheltered children as if they're bound by the laws of primogenitor," said Reema, rolling her eyes. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to imply your ex is spoiled and sheltered, damn I always put my foot in it. This is why I keep a five person distance from people."

"Don't worry about it, you got it pretty right on the money except the young Prince abdicated."

"Wow good for him. Sounds like you guys left things on good terms."

"As good as those things can be. I don't think I'll be invited to the family Christmas party this year."

"Damn, I bet Barbara Walters will be there."

"Pulling crackers with Helen Thomas," said Rory wistfully.

"Wait, I can't tell if you're kidding. You're kidding right? You know what, don't tell me in case my head explodes," said Reema.

"Honestly, I have no idea. They were not too fond of me and I don't exactly have warm feelings towards them either."

"Really? He was that bad?"

"He was a pretty good boss but definitely not a good mentor, unless he liked you"

"Well I can't believe you had a problem in that department, you seem like the girl every parent hopes their son will bring home."

"He told me I didn't have it to be a journalist," Rory admitted reluctantly.

"Shit."

"Yeah not exactly the hopeful encouragement most college interns are looking for but now I get the satisfaction of proving him wrong," said Rory hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

"Yeah and you still got the experience of working with him or at least near him. I mean not having it at 20? That's really nothing to be ashamed of. Who the hell does have it at 20?" Reema gave Rory an incredulous look that eased the ball of nerves she got every time she remembered Mitchum's words.

"I could have used someone like you around back then," said Rory.

"How did you survive without me Gilmore?" joked Reema.

"Someone talked sense into me, eventually. Now come on lets fix this room key mix up before you have to sleep in the lobby."

* * *

A few hours later, Rory was in her hotel room, retelling the most horrifying event of her day to her mother.

"And then we ran out before they noticed we were there," said Rory

"I can't believe there is so much dirt on the road. What's next, are you meeting Raoul Duke and Dr. Gonzo for a quick motorcycle rally?" Lorelai exclaimed as she put a tray of frozen curly fries in the oven while balancing the phone on her shoulder.

"Well you're getting all of it because I can't talk to anyone else here about it except Reema without outing Stacy," Rory said.

"I love being the one that gets all the dirt." Lorelai grinned as she bit into a jalapeño popper.

"Hopefully there isn't any more dirt to share after this or at least I won't have to find out about it firsthand."

Rory paused, not sure if she wanted to talk about what was on her mind. She decided to go forward.

"Hey mom, I'm not like Stacy right?

"Are you trying to tell me something? Did you sleep with your editor?" asked Lorelai.

"No! No, I just meant…," Rory sighed figuring she may as well just get it out.

"I was thinking, she's doing whatever she can do get ahead, even if it's immoral, but I used a lot of my own connections to get ahead too like working for Mitchum, you know that's still on my resume, and I got to be the editor of the Yale Daily News after I took 3 months off to do nothing just because Paris had a breakdown and I was there to pick up the pieces. Even getting into Yale, I mean I'm a legacy there and I got an interview with the Dean of Admissions because Grandpa picked up the phone."

"You did not ask him to do that in fact you yelled at him for doing it if I remember correctly," defended Lorelai.

"I know, it's just, I know I'm very fortunate. Sometimes I worry I'm not earning what I get."

"Rory, you worked your butt off at Yale and as Mitchum's intern, believe me you earned all those resume lines."

"Yeah, I guess," said Rory, she didn't feel much better but decided it was best to drop it.

* * *

After she talked to her mom, Rory finished a draft of her column, picked out her clothes for the next day and packed her bag for the morning flight. She had been sitting on her bed staring at her phone for almost 30 minutes. It was a little bit past 11:30. She knew he would be up. 'Get a grip, Gilmore,' she thought to herself for the hundredth time that day as she picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" said Jess.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"It's Rory"

"Yeah I know it's you"

"Sorry I um… I wanted to talk to you but I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me but I figured I'd never know until I tried right? So I just dialed this number I had. I wasn't even sure if it was still you're number. I got it from the invite to the open house. Oh dammit, I was hoping not to bring that up. Shit, I mean not that I can't talk about that night, I am really sorry about that I was—"

"Rory," said Jess interrupting her mid rant.

"Yeah?"

"How are you?"

She signed in relief. "I'm on the Obama campaign trail."

"Yeah?"

"I even have press credentials and a weekly column," said Rory.

"Impressive."

"Well it's only online," said Rory quickly, not wanting to sound like she was preening.

"Print is dead anyway," he said waiving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Says the co-owner of a publishing house," countered Rory.

"I never said I was happy about it being dead."

"Business not doing well?" asked Rory.

"Nah it's chugging along, we need to do more than just publish to keep afloat but so far so good." Said Jess.

"That's good," said Rory.

"Why'd you call?" asked Jess.

"I um… I wanted to... I ahh... usually this is the part where you stop me from stammering," said Rory, she could almost hear him smirk on the other end.

"I'm glad you called."

That was something at least, she thought. "I was just thinking about something and thought...," Rory trailed off.

"Yes?"

Rory took a deep breath. "I don't know if you could tell but I was kind of lost the last time we spoke," she said.

"Well, I am pretty perceptive."

"I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Look if you just called to apologize, don't worry about it, you already apologized and I already told you how I felt, we're fine." Rory noticed he had paused before he landed on 'fine' as the description for the state of their relationship. She knew they weren't exactly 'fine' but hoped enough time had passed that he wasn't still angry with her.

"Thanks. So if we're fine can I ask you something?"

"The Chair recognizes the jumpy brunette in the back with the Dictapen."

"Don't make fun of my Dictapen!" Rory was happy to use this as an excuse to ease the tension in their conversation. It almost felt like they were friends again.

"Who me? I would never," said Jess in his most innocent voice.

"Ok shut up I'm being serious."

"Serious question, shoot."

I've been feeling like I need to prove myself.

"Okay."

"So my question is how do I do that?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you did it. You went out there and made something of yourself. And even though I always hated how you left, I am really proud of what you've accomplished, I mean we all are." Rory made a circular motion with her left hand to signify the "we" she was talking about even though no one else was in the room.

"Look, that means a lot to me, really it does, but I don't think you're in any position to envy me," said Jess. "You've got a full time job in your chosen field straight out of college. Don't worry so much Gilmore. You are actually accomplishing your dreams. This is it, it's happening."

"But what if I don't make it? What if…," she couldn't believe she was giving voice to this, "What if I don't have it?"

"You want this right?"

"Yeah."

"So you keep going. There is no magic 'it', you just keep working and you get better."

"I thought I'd feel better about where I am but I just feel like an idiot all the time."

"Everyone feels like an idiot at first, trust me"

"I just want to be better at what I'm doing."

"You will get better."

"You think so?" asked Rory.

"Who knows?" teased Jess.

"Jess!"

"I really think you'll be fine once you get some more experience."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm always a mess when you talk to me lately."

"And after I've always been so together around you too."

She smiled, glad he had lightened the mood. "So what's new with you?" she asked.

"Same old, same old over here. Currently trying to read this draft for a possible new author."

"Oh a brilliant young talent," exclaimed Rory, happy to change the subject to something less depressing.

"That's a very generous description for something that is written mostly on napkins, there may be part of a pizza box somewhere in here," said Jess.

"He's an artist," Rory smiled as she listened to him shuffle papers around.

"He's cracked, one more tear stained napkin and I'm chucking it."

"More fodder for his art."

"So I'm doing him a favor either way."

"Exactly," said Rory. "Ok well I should go, got to get up in a few hours to catch a flight."

"Wow, Ms. Bigshot with her early morning flights, has no time for the little people anymore," teased Jess.

"How dare you, it's Dr. Bigshot" said Rory, feigning offense.

"Goodnight, Rory."

"Night, Jess."


	2. Chapter 2

August 25, 2007

Rory was trying to interview some members of the National Association of Latino Elected and Appointed Officials. She really needed to get a good quote for her newest article but her interviewees were clearly losing interest in her. They kept glancing behind her and as the voices got louder Rory gave up and looked for where the commotion was coming from. It didn't take long to locate Stacy and Reema, once again in the middle of a fight.

"A plan for looser immigration between the U.S and Cuba was just announced and you're talking about how the candidates keep fit on the campaign trail?" said Reema.

"Everyone is already talking about how out of touch this campaign is, I'm not trying to put my audience to sleep by spending all my time on laws made forty years ago," said Stacy, rolling her eyes at Reema.

"Look I couldn't care less what you talk about, just don't try to steal my time with Representative Llorente."

"It's not my fault he needed to have some fun after spending an hour going over embargo limits with you."

"I am trying to get some buzz going so people will pay attention to the plight of this community," said Reema. Rory could see she was frustrated from the way her hands were balled up into fists.

"Relax, Gloria Steinem. This is real life, not the West Wing. People want to know their president is a real person."

"What do they think he is? A thigh master?"

"Worse, another over educated east coast elitist."

"Education is not a liability," said Reema, narrowing her eyes at Stacy.

"It is in this climate," said Stacy.

"So rather than saying anything intelligent or useful, you just pander to the lowest common denominator."

"So just because people didn't go to an Ivy League school they're not useful or intelligent?" countered Stacy.

"That's not what I said and you know it," Reema practically shouted.

"It's what people will hear and it will make it harder for you to get work anywhere that isn't nutty left-wing talk radio," she turned and walked out of the auditorium, her crew following behind her.

"You ok? I thought you were getting ready to tie her up and force her to watch Charlie Rose," said Rory as she made her way over to her friend. The crowd that had grown around them was slowly dispersing now that it was clear the action was over.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just like the third time this week I interview someone and then she swoops in an gets them to do an on camera segment. Since she has a shorter turnaround it makes it look like I'm just getting her castaways."

"Everyone here knows that's not true."

"My readers won't know," said Reema darkly.

"Well unless all your readers are in Monterey County I don't think you need to worry too much."

"Yeah I guess you're right. That was pretty unprofessional of me, huh?" asked Reema.

"It's ok none of the editors are around this late, it's just the public," consoled Rory.

"Maybe I just need a break. It has been nonstop campaign trail for ten weeks now for me."

"Well we are in Miami, home of the hard bodies," said Rory.

"Yeah not really my type. I mostly go for gangly, geeky and glasses. Kind of like Juan," said Reema.

"Juan? From Stacy's crew?"

"Trust me, the reason I am always around to take a cheap shot at Stacy's puff pieces has nothing to do with her and almost everything to do with her cute cameraman."

"He is definitely cute, but no glasses," said Rory glad Reema seemed to be in a better mood now.

"Whatever I'm not trying to marry the guy, I'm just trying not to empty every city I enter of AA batteries," said Reema.

Luckily Reema had turned around before she could see Rory choke on her coffee.

"Too bad I maxed out my unprofessional quota for the day arguing with Stacy. So instead of shamelessly flirting with Juan, I will go get a cookie, you want one?" asked Reema

"No thanks," said Rory.

Juan and batteries aside, Rory knew the comments about candidates being too elitist to govern got on Reema's nerves. It got on Rory's nerves too. They had both grown up believing that it was more important to be smart than charming. It made Rory think of another too smart to be likable leader she knew very well. Rory took out her cell phone and called her old running mate.

"The needle is inserted into the costodiaphragmatic recess for thoracocentesis, at the mid-clavicular line it is found between ribs 6 and 8," barked Paris into her phone.

"Um..hi?" said Rory.

"Rory?"

"Yeah are you expecting a call?"

"Sorry I'm just in the middle of a quiz war with this idiot who doesn't know his way around a pleural cavity," said Paris.

"So med school's going right on schedule, huh?"

"I'm trying to eat four granola bars while walking to class. What kind of moron schedules anatomy for 8am? Are they trying to weed out the weak by having us drool over our cadavers? Almost makes me yearn for Charleston's 20 minute morning greeting," Paris said through a mouthful of Cliff bars.

"Well speaking of our old coddling institution, I was just thinking about that student council election at Chilton," said Rory.

"Can you believe there was a time when I couldn't think beyond the fake power structure created to trick kids into feeling like they were making a difference," said Paris.

"Well even if it seems silly now, didn't it bother you back then, how it all depended on likability rather than qualifications."

"Of course it bothered me but if I let a little thing like that defeat me then I don't have what it takes anyway. I just needed to rethink my strategy that's what being the best is all about."

"I guess," said Rory.

"Look, I got to go, if I get any closer while trying to eat, the formaldehyde smell will make me throw up."

"Ok, good luck with you custodial…clavical…cavity… thingamajig," Rory hung up. She was surprised Paris looked back on their time in student government as so inconsequential. As Rory remembered it, the position had meant quite a lot to Paris at the time.

* * *

 _January 27, 2003_

"And then she chased me around the gym with her foil," said Rory finishing the last of her coffee before school.

"What kind of school has fencing as a sport?" Said Jess from behind the counter.

"Not really the takeaway point, Jess."

"I mean the amount of equipment alone makes it totally impractical you know besides the fact that you're not an Elizabethan courtier," he continued.

"Maybe we should have chariot racing instead since apparently I'm Brutus and Francie is the Roman senate," said Rory thoughtfully.

"So this girl's big plan was to get a picture of the two of you together?"

"Yeah."

"And she thought that was enough to get Paris to believe you were divulging state secrets?"

"Yeah."

"How much are you paying for this school?" he teased.

"So you think this isn't a big deal?"

"Paris needs to chill, the world won't come to end just because she shows an emotion other than anger."

"She just needs to make sure people respect her," said Rory, "it is so easy to turn everyone against Paris, I mean she barely won the election because people didn't think she was likable."

"People don't like her because she makes them feel like idiots," said Jess.

"So you're saying it is impossible to be smart and likable?"

"No, I'm saying it is impossible to be patronizing and likable."

"She's not that bad. If you challenge her she is willing to debate as long as your points are valid," defended Rory.

"Valid according to…?" asked Jess.

"Her," she said resignedly, "Fine, but I still think it is too easy to get people to turn against Paris."

"Hey I'm with you if people are threatened by her that's their own insecurity," said Jess.

Rory signed and stared at her empty plate, "I need chocolate," she pouted, "You guys still don't have doughnuts?"

"Maybe tomorrow," said Jess, "The new food shipment comes in tomorrow morning."

"Luke still mad you forgot about the food order?"

"Oh yeah, every other word is about the potential danish day losses," said Jess rolling his eyes.

"But danish day is tomorrow."

"Yeah but the distributor was out of cherries by the time we placed the order."

"No danishes? But its danish day!" said Rory.

"Not you too, I've already heard this from Luke," said Jess as he threw down his cleaning rag with a little too much force than necessary.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I have to go anyway, can't miss my bus." Rory grabbed her backpack and walked to door.

"Hey do me a favor?" said Jess walking with her out of the diner.

"What?"

"Tell your mom you're going to bed early tonight," he said as he stopped at the midpoint of her bus stop and Stars Hollow High.

"Why?" asked Rory.

"Like say around 9:30," Jess said ignoring her question.

"Jess, tell me what's going on," Rory insisted.

"You're gonna miss your bus," he said pointing at the bus pulling up to her stop.

"Oh crap, ok this isn't over," said Rory as she ran toward the bus before it could pull away without her.

* * *

"Where are you this week?" Lorelai asked as she shut her front door behind her.

"Miami," said Rory from her spot on the convention center floor as she plugged in her laptop to a nearby outlet.

"Oh really!"

"What?" said Rory suspicious of her mom's sudden upbeat tone.

"Flew in from Miami Beach BOAC," Lorelai sang.

"Mom," Rory tried to make her voice stern.

"Didn't go to bed last night," Lorelai continued.

"Mom!" Rory hissed quietly so the Time Magazine guy on her right wouldn't think she was crazy.

"On the way the paper bag was on my knee. Man, I had a dreadful flight."

"Ok are you done now?"

"I haven't even gotten to the chorus," Lorelai pouted.

"I let you sing the whole song last time I was here for the La Raza Conference."

"Ok ok, no more singing. So how are you? How's the beach? More importantly how are the beach bodies?" grinned Lorelai.

"Not a lot of beach bodies in this room, I don't really want to know what's hiding underneath all these golf pants and seersucker."

"Yikes well you're at least going to frolick on the beach after the United Grandpa Convention is over right?"

"The frolicking will just have to wait until I finish up my article."

"How's that going?"

"Really good actually. I know my first few pieces weren't super exciting but I feel good about this one."

"What was wrong with your first few articles? They have earned the coveted Lorelai Gilmore fridge placement award Missy that is nothing to snooze at."

"I just think I'm ready to take some real chances, no more phoning it in just because I still haven't figured out how to create a Twitter profile," said Rory.

"A what?" asked Lorelai.

"Nevermind, the point is I have a good feeling about this. I feel like a real journalist."

"You are a real journalist."

"I'm going to go send my article to my editor now you know why?" said Rory smiling.

"Because you're a real journalist," said Lorelai also smiling.

"Exactly, thanks Mom."

"Ok I have to go, Luke's is going to close soon and I need a burger."

"What are you talking about Luke's closed ten minutes ago," said Rory looking at her watch.

"Yeah but it takes him twenty minutes to finish cleaning up so if I bang on the windows long enough he'll make me a burger just to make me go away."

"When Taylor makes his citizen's arrest be sure to call Sookie to bail you out," said Rory.

"Hey, mock all you want but I'm getting a burger while you live off of stale conference cookies."

"Get him to make you fries for me," said Rory eating what was left of broken gingersnap.

"I'll try," said Lorelai hanging up the phone and running toward Luke's. When she reached the diner she saw that all the lights were off.

"No! Come on, Luke. Don't tell me you finished cleaning up already, you speed dishwashing demon," said Lorelai as she pounded on the diner door. "Luke, you got to come out. You got to see this! The Hartford Whalers have reunited for just tonight and the team captains are William Shatner and Leonard Nimroy. Uhura is passing out protein shakes, George Takai is looking for a fishing buddy."

"Lorelai? What are you doing?" Luke was looking down at her from the window above the diner.

"Hi, any chance you have a burger in there with my name on it. Maybe one with tomato, onions, extra cheese and no lettuce," said Lorelai trying to look as innocent as possible.

Luke signed and then tossed his keys down to her.

Lorelai smiled as she made her way inside the diner.

* * *

A few days later Rory was in a hotel room in D.C. She had been staring at her laptop, muttering darkly for about two hours when the buzzing of her phone brought her out of her daze.

"Hello," she said

"Hey, how are you?" asked her mother.

"Oh me? I'm ok, you know just being the liberal, elitist, socialist, communist, heathen, pervert, tofueater that I am." said Rory glad she finally had someone to vent her feelings to.

"I'm sensing that I caught you at a bad time," said Lorelai.

"I just read the comments on my latest article," said Rory.

"Oh you didn't."

"People really don't hold back."

"You know it wasn't so bad until you got to the tofu eater part," said Lorelai trying to be upbeat.

"Mom, this isn't funny. Someone actually took time out of their day to write this and put it on a public forum where anyone can read it."

"You knew everyone wasn't going to agree with everything you said right?" said Lorelai gently.

Of course I knew that. I'm not trying to make everyone agree with me." Rory was about to start ranting about the lack of relevant dialogue concerning her article when she heard muffled voices. "Who was that? Was that Luke?"

"Oh yeah, Luke's here. He was just um..fixing something for me. The um…upstairs bathroom was making a noise. It's been like there's a babbling brook in here all day so I finally cracked and made him come over."

"At 9pm on a Saturday? Why isn't he at the diner?"

"Oh yeah he's headed there now. Bye Luke," Lorelai shouted. "Anyway I'm sure those comments aren't anything to worry about," she said.

"Yeah I guess I just didn't think the criticism would be so personal. I mean my bio says 'Rory Gilmore, political correspondent,' that's all. Where did they get 'Godless Prius driver' from?"

"I'm sure whoever wrote that didn't actually know you drive a Prius."

"It still says something important."

"Next time buy a Ford?"

"No, it says that this is how people will try to pigeon hole me, as a liberal elitist. I would try and write something that points out how unhelpful and distracting that kind of labeling is but that is exactly what got me here."

"Did you like your article?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah I really thought I was making progress," said Rory.

"Did your editor like your article?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Do you stand by what you wrote?"

"Of course. None of these comments are even about the substance of what I wrote, they're just personal attacks that deflect from the real issues."

"Then those people have no interest in discussing real issues anyway. They probably copy and paste the same comments on every article on your site without even reading them," said Lorelai.

"Yeah I guess."

"You can't change the world with one article."

"I know, I know. Just kind of puts a damper on things."

"Don't let this ruin your day, okay? I have to go but just forget about the comments think of something happy," encouraged Lorelai.

"Okay," said Rory.

Rory closed her laptop shut and flopped onto her hotel bed. Stop thinking about the comments, she ordered herself. Think of something happy, she thought, things like Tom Waits, McSweeney's, chocolate cake, coffee, late night diners, cherry danishes….

* * *

 _January 27, 2003_

This is so stupid. If he's going to keep me waiting all night he might as well tell me what I'm waiting for, thought Rory as she lay awake in her dark room at 10:05 on a Monday night. Just as she was about to turn her light back on there was a tap on her window.

"You are late," she said as she opened her window and looked down at Jess.

"I had to wait for you mom to get off the phone," he said as he held out his hand to help her out of the window.

"So where are we going?" she asked as soon as they were off her street.

"Rein's deli"

"Sounds romantic," she joked.

"It's the closest place that also gets cherries from Luke's distributor and they bought out the last of this week's cherry stock three days ago," explained Jess.

"Can't we just get cherries from Doose's?"

"Not enough for danish day."

"So you think you can just convince them to sell you their stock of cherries?"

"Yep."

"And if you can't?"

"That's why I brought you, blue eyes," he said as he unlocked his car.

"You think I'll have a better shot of convincing them?"

"No, you'll be my getaway driver."

"So not only are you kidnapping me, you're forcing me into a felony," stated Rory.

"It's a misdemeanor at most."

"Jess…" she stopped in front the passenger's side door, not sure if she should get in.

"Don't worry," said Jess, "We go, we get the cherries and we come back. The diner is in Vernon, about an hour away, so you'll be back in bed by 1am at the latest. I need to be back by 3 anyway because Luke will be up then to get ready for the delivery."

"Fine but you owe me a pastrami on rye," she said opening the door.

"I know just the place," he smiled as he got in the car.

One Ramones album and half of Purple Rain later they had arrived at the diner. A sour faced hostess showed them to a booth. Considering she was working the midnight shift at an empty diner on a Tuesday, Rory couldn't blame her for being in a bad mood.

"So, what's the plan? You want me to create a diversion while you case the joint?" teased Rory.

"Relax Mugsy. Just order a sandwich, I'm gonna see if I can talk to the hostess about the cherries," said Jess nodding to the hallway the Hostess had disappeared down.

"You mean Nurse Rachet up there? No way are you walking out of here with the cherries, she was ready to implode when we stepped over the wait to be seated line."

"So when I prove you wrong and bring the cherries back what do I get?" Jess turned toward her with a teasing smirk.

"Whatever you want because it is not happening," said Rory, feeling confident that there was no way they were walking out of here with anything but a receipt for her sandwich.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," he said kissing her on the cheek before sliding out of the booth.

Rory ordered pastrami on rye with extra spicy brown mustard, coffee and a slice of chocolate cake. She had just finished her sandwich and was starting on the cake when Jess came back

"Ok let's go," said Jess, throwing some bills on the table.

"What about the cherries?"

"Just loaded them in the trunk."

"You convinced the hostess to give you 20lbs of cherries in the time it took me to eat a sandwich?"

"Nah I just went in the kitchen and bought it from the cook. The guy was very receptive to a cash only deal."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"At a 20% markup I'm the only being cheated," he said taking a bite of her cake. "You ready to head out?"

"Yeah ok, but I'm taking this cake with me," said Rory downing the cup of coffee in one gulp.

The drive back went by fast. There weren't many cars on I-84 past midnight on a weekday.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Rory as they approached Stars Hollow.

"I told you, danish day," said Jess.

"You don't care about danish day."

"No, but you do and Luke does, not to mention your mom. If Lorelai is in a bad mood because she didn't get her danish, Luke is only going to take it out on me," said Jess as he stared straight ahead.

"So this is self-preservation?" asked Rory.

"Yep," said Jess.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Ok." Rory smirked and finished off the last of her chocolate cake.

"Stop looking at me like that," said Jess when he saw her smirk, "I'm just making sure Luke doesn't have a reason to nag me about messing up the food order anymore,"

"Awww," said Rory smiling.

"No 'awww.' Why does that get an 'awww'?" He parked the car two streets away from her house in the alley by Al's Pancake World. He knew no matter how late it was, Babette would never miss his car outside Rory's house past midnight on a school night, he was almost certain she trained her cat to alert her to gossip.

"Because you want to make sure you don't disappoint Luke," said Rory interrupting his thoughts about Babette's secret cat agents.

"That is not what I said."

"Whatever you say," she said kissing him on the cheek. He turned and kissed her on the mouth to stop her from teasing him any more about the subject. Rory knew what he was doing but it was hard to care when his hands moved to her hips and started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey what time is it?" She asked as he lips moved from her mouth to her neck.

Jess sighed as he removed his hand from around her to check his watch. "1:00 am, as promised. Come on I'll walk you home," he said moving away from her to open his door.

"Well…" said Rory, staying his movements by placing a hand on his arm.

"What?"

"I really only need 5 hours of sleep to function well tomorrow," she trailed her hands up his arms and played with the collar of his jacket, "which means I don't have to be back in bed until 2."

"Huh this is very interesting information," Jess smiled and leaned over to kiss her neck. He pulled the lever to recline her seat back and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him down with her.

"So about that bet you lost…" he smirked bringing his face within an inch of hers. She smiled and pulled him closer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

 _October 19, 2007_

After almost three hours in Los Angeles traffic, Rory was about ready to pop open the emergency window and walk to the town hall. Unfortunately she knew she would probably just be sitting and waiting in an empty auditorium rather than sitting and waiting on a packed bus as just about everyone else heading to the town hall was also stuck in traffic. She had just gathered the courage to risk waking up Reema to get her headphones out of the top storage compartment when her phone started buzzing in her pocket.

"How did you know I desperately needed a distraction?" Rory whispered into her phone.

"I'm your mother, it's my job to know these things," said Lorelai, "and I just noticed your six 'save me I'm bored' messages from an hour ago."

"The traffic in this town is ridiculous," said Rory, "and it is so hot in October! Who ever heard of getting sunburned from sitting in traffic?"

"Well cheer up because you'll be back in dreary New England in just one week! I think we got a cold front and a thunderstorm in the works just for you."

"Don't I feel special. So are you all ready for my visit?"

"I've got the confetti guns locked and loaded."

"Speaking of my visit there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," said Rory taking a deep breath, "It's about Luke."

"What about Luke?" said Lorelai

"I know you're back together with Luke," said Rory.

"What? What do you mean? I'm not errr that is we're not I mean I don't..." sputtered Lorelai

"Mom come on you guys suck at sneaking around. I've heard Luke in the background like four times this week and it's always after the diner is closed."

"Did your ear get bitten by a radioactive spider or something?"

"I don't know why you didn't tell me in the first place you know I love Luke."

"Well I didn't tell you because it's not as simple as we're just back together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've been seeing each other, you know like you know?" emphasized Lorelai.

"I'm going to need more details," said Rory.

"I don't think you do. You can't see it but I'm waggling my eyebrows," hinted Lorelai.

"Oh ohh ok definitely no more details please," said Rory finally realizing what her mother was trying to say without actually saying it. She was happy for them but she definitely did not want to hear any more details about what Lorelai and Luke did behind closed doors, especially since she would be seeing them both so soon.

"Right so that's happening but we haven't really talked about it," said Lorelai, trying to move on quickly to reduce the awkwardness, "I think we're both too scared to mess it up again."

"You know what you got to do," said Rory sternly.

"I know just keep going and ignore all potential problems," said Lorelai, choosing to ignore the stern voice.

"Mom come on, the only way you guys are going to mess it up is by not dealing with this."

"But do I really have to have the where are we going talk with Luke? Can't I just use the one we had three years ago? That was a good one."

"Well hopefully this will be the last time."

Lorelai groaned into the phone as she hung up. She walked into the main lobby of the dragonfly just as Sookie came running out of the kitchen.

"Lorelai, good I'm so glad you're here."

"Aw thanks sweetie."

"I need your hands."

"Oh well I'm kind of not done using them yet. Can I interest you in an appendix?"

"No no, you'll see just come into the kitchen and bring whoever you can with nimble fingers," said Sookie pushing Lorelai into the kitchen.

She opened the door to the kitchen to find every available surface covered in bowls full of pistachios.

"Pistachios?" asked Lorelai.

"Yes, its pistachio season and I need all of these shelled before dinner tonight. The dessert is going to be a pistachio and rose water madeira cake," said Sookie.

"All of these?"

"Yes."

"Before dinner?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

Yes now can you please start shelling. Here start a little station, shells go over here and the nutmeat goes here.

"Sookie, why can't we just buy shelled pistachios?"

"Have you ever seen the quality of preshelled pistachios? That nutmeat's been sitting around for hours, days even. I need my nutmeat fresh. Oh good here comes Jackson with some more people." Jackson walked in with Luke, Rune and Andrew.

"Are you seriously here to shell pistachios?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Of course not," he said grumpily, "Jackson ran into the diner and started screaming about the oven acting up and basically told me it was going to explode if I didn't get down here right away."

"You believed him that the oven was going to explode?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Sucker," she said as she began shelling.

"Only if I stay."

"You're staying!" said Sookie from across the kitchen, "Caesar has got the diner and I need fresh nutmeat."

"You have to stay just so she'll stop saying nutmeat. Here you take this bowl, I'll take this one."

"Why the hell did she even order this many pistachios anyway?" asked Luke as he began shelling.

"Don't be such a grump, I'll make you a necklace out of the leftover shells."

"So how have you been since twenty minutes ago when I stopped you from eating my last stale donut?"

"Oh I survived, I just went back home and ate a box of poptarts. Not the same but still satisfying."

"The whole box?"

"Well not the cardboard or anything," she said innocently.

"Geez"

They shelled in silence for a few minutes

"So I talked to Rory. She's coming for a visit next week."

"That's great."

"Yeah and by the way she knows."

"She knows what?" asked Luke.

"That we've been sneaking around."

"Oh my god you guys were so obvious," said Sookie not looking up from her bowl of pistachios

"What?" said Luke.

"Oh yeah and Sookie knows did I not mention that?" said Lorelai.

"Lorelai!"said Luke turning away from Sookie.

"Whoa Luke don't bruise the nutmeat," said Sookie reaching out to unclench Luke's fingers.

Luke glared at her

"Okay you know what I'll just check on how they're shelling in the dining room," said Sookie, turning and exiting the kitchen.

"So we should probably figure some stuff out," said Lorelai.

"Yeah I guess we've been avoiding it. How about tonight? I could make you a dinner that didn't include sprinkles packaged in 1980."

"I'll pack some zebra cakes in my purse just in case."

"So 7?"

"Yeah 7 is good."

I got to go check on the diner, tell Sookie I'll come back in a bit to finish my shelling shift.

She smiled as Luke walked out.

* * *

Rory speed walked to baggage claim while talking into her cell phone.

"Yes, I'm trying to get in touch with Councilman Reyes, this is Rory Gilmore from the …Yes I know I missed your call but I was on a plane..well if the Councilman had a few minutes now I could…Well what about after the opening of the new Chinatown library?... I see well maybe he wouldn't mind if I tagged along on his family's trip to the Grand Canyon I promise it won't end like Thelma and Louise..no I was just joking…yes of course I wouldn't joke about the Councilman's safety…I think it was Geena Davis but…right…right, okay well I'll try again real soon," Rory snapped her phone shut and resisted the urge to hurl it into the tarmac. Just as she managed to overcome that urge the phone began to buzz. "Hello?"

"Settle a debate, plot driven or character driven?" said Jess.

"Character driven, duh," answered Rory.

She could hear him yelling at someone, "Another one for character driven" and then heard someone else respond "Is there even anyone on the phone, I don't believe you're on speaking terms with this many people."

"What's going on?"

"Just trying to decide which book we can publish next month."

"You can't do both?"

"It's part of the charm of the small press and the budget," explained Jess.

"Let me guess you want character driven?"

"And you've just helped me get one step closer."

"Well what's the plot driven one about, maybe I'll change my mind," said Rory.

"It's some Da Vinci Code wannabe." Rory could practically hear him roll his eyes.

Rory heard the voice next to Jess say, "I know you're trying to be insulting but we make Da Vinci code money and we never need to have this argument again."

"We won't make money on a ripoff," responded Jess

"You never know, what about all the vampire stuff, that could be us," said the voice.

"Wow this guy really doesn't know how to sell you on stuff," said Rory

"Yeah too bad he does know what sells," said Jess.

"Jess Mariano have you sold out to the man, just chasing the cold hard cash, where's your artistic credibility?"

"It starved to death," deadpanned Jess.

"Tsk tsk," teased Rory.

"Relax, I'm going to keep fighting for the character driven but unless I can convince them that you're not just someone who lost a bet to me, it may have to wait till next month."

"Look at you compromising to keep the lights on," Rory continued to tease.

"I never thought I'd see that day. So what's up? Where are you now?"

"A little place called Bradley international airport."

You're back in Connecticut?

"Just for one night and then I'm actually going to be in your area soon, the first debate is in Philly."

"So I should warn all the cheesesteak places to prepare for Hurricane Gilmore?"

"Just tell me whether to hit Pat's or Geno's."

"Neither, they're tourist traps," said Jess.

"I'm a tourist!"

"You're better than that."

"Well if only I knew someone in the area," she hinted

"You got some time while you're here?" he asked.

"Well I haven't gotten the schedule yet but I think I'm free before 6pm. Oh I got to go, I think I see my mom buying all the Hartford, CT shot glasses."

"Some things never change," said Jess as he hung up.

Rory walked quietly up to her mother. "Step away from the shot glasses," she said. Lorelai almost dropped two of the shot glasses she was holding. She quickly turned to her daughter with a guilty face.

"They were calling out to me!" said Lorelai.

"You can't possibly have a need for those," said Rory.

"Maybe I've taken up glass chimes."

"That's with crystal goblets."

"Well these are cheaper and get the job done faster. Anyway on to the more important stuff," she said putting the glasses back in the display case and turning to hug her daughter, "How are you, kid?"

"Happy to see you," said Rory hugging her back.

"Luke wants to make you a special dinner, something fancy because he's worried you've been living off burgers and vending machines."

"Only for the first 23 years of my life. How's that going between you two?

"We talked, we're good."

"Good?"

"Good, committed but taking it slow."

"slow?"

"Well as slow as two people who almost got married and never got over each other can take it," said Lorelai.

"You happy?"

"I'm happy."

"Good."

"Now back to you. We have 24 hours to squeeze in everything. Luke's got dinner covered so I'm thinking we hit Al's and then the tour of the town and then stock up on movie snacks for after dinner."

"Let's go," said Rory picking up her bag.

* * *

Several hours later after lunch at Al's, an extensive town tour, receiving the latest gossip from Miss Patty and stopping at the video store and Doose's to pick up movie night provisions, Rory and Lorelai walked into the house to find Luke cooking in the kitchen.

"Lucas we're home," said Lorelai

"Hey you get everything?" asked Luke

"Oh we got everything. We are so ready, we got the extra extra butter movie theater popcorn, we got the sprinkly cheese and the spray cheese to put on top.

"We got tobasco for on top," piped in Rory.

"For on the side," corrected Lorelai.

"Fine on the side since some people can't handle the heat," said Rory.

"She spends one weekend in New Mexico and suddenly she's a fire breathing dragon," said Lorelai.

"It's not that hot," said Rory.

"And the pièce de résistance, we're doing something we've never attempted before but since we have your culinary expertise we thought, crumbly bacon for on top," said Lorelai as she pulled out three packs of bacon

"Where are the mushrooms?" asked Luke.

"The what?" said Lorelai.

"The mushrooms," said Luke, "The reason you guys went out. Remember I said I'm making mushroom duc sel for dinner and you did your Scrooge McDuck impression."

"Smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies," said Lorelai imitating the cartoon duck.

"You understand I'm not making duck for dinner right?"

"Smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies," repeated Lorelai.

"And then I said I need you to pick up some mushrooms so you and Rory went out to…buy three pounds of bacon instead. Ok I'm going to get the mushrooms, don't touch the stove," said Luke as he grabbed his wallet and walked out the back door.

Is that what you think I do, when you go out?" said Lorelai to Luke's retreating form.

"It's great to be home," said Rory smiling at her mother.

* * *

The next morning Rory and Lorelai were sitting around their kitchen table with coffee and on their second box of French toast sticks.

"Ok I need to pack and then meet Lane before I get back on the road," said Rory.

"You haven't packed yet? Miss I plan all my outfits two weeks ahead of time," said Lorelai following Rory into her room.

"I have been on the road for months now, I've totally perfected my system."

"Ooh there's a system, let's rush to the patent office."

"If you are going to mock you can wait for me in the living room."

"No no, let me hear about your system," Lorelai crashed onto Rory's bed

"Ok well my purple sweater with the grey lines goes on the bottom," started Rory.

"Never liked that sweater," interrupted Lorelai.

"I know but works for the business casual look and its light so doesn't take up room. I wear it when I'm at the end my clothes rotation hence it's on the bottom, and then I've sorted all my other outfits for the week in chronological order. Pajamas go on top because that's the first thing I'll need when I make it back to the hotel. Laptop, legal pads, recorder and pens on top of pajamas and in their own compartment for quick access."

"What goes in this side pocket?" asked Lorelai.

"Aeropress and a ziplock of Luke's coffee grounds."

"And this one?" said Lorelai pointing to the identical pocket on the other side of the bag.

"Last week's New Yorker and the latest Junot Diaz once I stop at the bookstore after Luke's."

"Not bad. So what's next on the campaign tour?" asked Lorelai as Rory continued to sort her clothes.

"Next week is Philadelphia for the debate."

"That's exciting. So what's the plan for Philly, getting a cheesesteak?"

"Oh yeah and…I may get together with Jess," said Rory bracing for impact.

"Get together with Jess?" asked Lorelai sitting up from the bed.

"Yeah."

"Like you're going get together with Jess or you're going to get together with Jess wink wink?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well one involves birth control I hope," said Lorelai.

"Mom!"

"Would you have preferred the eyebrow waggle?"

"You're being ridiculous," said Rory trying to hide her flushed face. As the one boyfriend she had never slept with, she had to admit she was curious but she wasn't ready to throw away the tentative friendship they had built just to satisfy her curiosity and her libido.

"I'm being concerned," said Lorelai.

"Why?" asked Rory. "Jess and I haven't been together in years."

"Well you have a bit of a habit of…," Lorelai trailed off.

"What?" asked Rory.

"Recycling ex-boyfriends," she said reluctantly.

"I do not!" Rory knew she didn't have a lot of experience but she couldn't believe that her mother thought her so fickle.

"I'm sorry Hon, but you do."

"Ok I got back together with Dean but that is it you can't call that a habit."

"You got back together with Dean twice and you also said you and Logan broke up and then got back together with him."

"That can hardly be called a recycle, he never even made it to the dump fully," countered Rory. She knew she wasn't great at relationships but it made her uneasy to think how obvious some of her mistakes looked to those on the outside. When she looked back her second and third relationships with Dean and Logan she cringed at how clear it was that things would not work out, Dean was married for goodness sakes. Despite the cringe factor, Rory tried not to be too embarrassed, after all she had honestly believed at that point in her life that she was making the right decision. She could at least take comfort in the fact that now she wasn't so naïve and selfish as to disregard a man's wedding vows when considering a long term relationship with him.

"I'm just saying, Jess is the only ex left you haven't given a second chance, not that he hasn't tried," Lorelai rolled her eyes as she thought of his attempts in the past.

"Ok first of all, he's grown up a lot and second of all I don't even know if I am seeing him, we have just been emailing a bit and I happened to mention I'll be in his neighborhood."

"He's always had a thing for you, and you emailing him and visiting him it may send the wrong idea."

"You have nothing to worry about Mom."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'm meeting Lane now but I'll meet you at Luke's before I leave."

* * *

Rory and Lane were walking around the town square each with a sling around their front holding a baby.

"I got to say when I imagined meeting up in Stars Hollow after college this is not exactly the picture I had in my head," said Rory as she lightly bounced Kwan.

You're telling me, I was supposed to have a full sleeve tattooed and a world tour by now, said Lane.

"Any regrets? You can be honest you know." Rory couldn't imagine being the mother of two at this point in her life.

"What can I say, I wish I had more time to focus on music but look at these little cheeks," she said nuzzling Steve. "This was not the plan but I love my boys."

"You don't have to pick you know, who says moms can't rock," said Rory.

"Yeah maybe in a few years, right now this mom can't stay awake unless a baby is screaming or feeding. "

"Definitely fair," said Rory.

So how's the new job?"

"Crazy, I still don't feel like I have the hang of it but it's getting more comfortable. I'm covering the first debate next week in Philadelphia."

"Try and hang out with M Night Shamalan for me."

"Even after Lady in the Water?"

"We try not to think about that one."

"Did I tell you my mom's worried about me falling for Jess again?"

"Are you?"

"No, we're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yes."

"Okay," said Lane. "Hey do you think you have a type?"

"I don't know."

"I mean Jess and Dean were both very different but they're more similar than Logan, he kind of blew any type out of the water."

"You think so?"

"Honestly I was kind of surprised the first time you told me about Logan."

"Why?"

"He's Tristan 2.0."

"That's ridiculous just because he's rich and blonde?"

"Throws money around, beloved by the grandparents, two dim witted lackeys, pulling pranks, and the nicknames."

"The nicknames were not the same," argued Rory. She had always liked it when Logan called her Ace. At worse it could be seen as patronizing but she knew he didn't mean it that way. She remembered the first time he had used the nickname and how it had given her butterflies. It reminded her of the time Jess had teased her by offering to help her practice be a journalist. After the drought of her freshman year, she was beginning to doubt if she would ever feel that way again.

"Why not?" asked Lane.

"One was insulting and one was cute."

"Which one is which?"

"Lane!"

"Look, I liked Logan I swear," said Lane holding up her hands. "But I'm just saying back in high school you were so not interested in Tristan besides that one rebound kiss. It was just weird that suddenly you were into that type."

"Well it's good to date different people right? And I still maintain that Logan, though very different from other guys I've dated, was also very different from Tristan. Tristan just assumed I would fall all over him, Logan didn't really pursue me until I already liked him."

"Right because he was sleeping with half of Yale anyway."

"That's not fair."

"Okay okay just saying," said Lane.

"Wow if I had to pick one of my exes who you hated I thought for sure it would be Jess."

"Yeah he did not get points from the best friend for running away twice or was it three times?" Lane thought about it for a second and then finally settled on, "It was way too many times."

"So if you had to choose between the two?" asked Rory.

"Honestly, Jess."

"Wow really? You hated him when I was with him."

"I know, I know but the worst thing I can say about Jess is he would rather leave than try to communicate which don't get me wrong is a serious offense but he was also a screwed up eighteen year old and clearly in love with you. As someone who has strict demanding parents, I don't have much sympathy for Logan's issues."

"Wow."

"And then Dean cheated on his wife with you, so actually Jess may be my favorite of your exes."

"So basically you think I have terrible taste in men?"

"Pretty much," joked Lane.

They walked into Lane's house to find Zach and Bryan with tiny jars of baby food opened all around them.

"The plum is the best man," said Zack dipping a tiny spoon into a jar.

"No way, the sweet potato pea for sure," said Bryan.

Lane turned to Rory, "But you know I'm no expert."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

 _October 30, 2007_

"Ok that settles it, the cheesesteak eggroll is my favorite for sure," said Rory to Jess. They were sitting on her hotel bed with various take out containers spread out around them.

"You sure you don't need a fifth one to seal the deal," joked Jess.

"Don't mind if I do," said Rory choosing to ignore the sarcasm in his comment and dug out another egg roll from a greasy plastic bag. After various back and forth over which Philadelphia cheesesteak spot would fulfill Rory's craving, Jess finally relented and brought his favorites to her hotel room.

"I still think you're overlooking the bulgogi," said Jess taking the last bite of the Korean cheesesteak.

"Definitely a major contender and the lamb cheesesteak with tzatziki was good too, but look at this neat little package," she said holding up an eggroll, "you think you know what it is, but then you take a bite and it's a cheesesteak. That's like the best food surprise since stuffed crust pizza."

"Okay now that we've digested every variation on the cheesesteak within city limits, are you satisfied?" asked Jess. He tossed the foil from his sandwich in the garbage can and fell back against her headboard.

"Yeah okay, we can settle the roast pork debate next time I'm in Philly," said Rory as she finished her eggroll.

"I see the campaign trail is just reinforcing all your bad eating habits. You should join an I-was-raised-by-a-microwave support group," he teased.

"Oh and you just lived off mother's milk until you were old enough to sauté?" countered Rory.

Jess grimaced and leaned his head back, "I can't believe you would say mother's milk when my stomach hasn't recovered from six cheesesteaks."

"You act all high and mighty, but you know you're in that support group too."

"I just go to pick up chicks with low standards," he countered.

"Now who's being gross?" Rory shoved his shoulder as she leaned back on the bed next to him. "It's like my whole life has just been training for this one job. I can sneak a whole hotel breakfast into my purse," she said proudly.

"Luke is horrified I'm sure."

"Wait till I tell him you brought over six cheesesteaks," she grinned at him.

"I'll just claim I snuck a veggie patty in one of them."

Rory laughed and then stopped abruptly, "Wait, did you?"

Jess just smirked and reached for his soda. Rory quickly thought back to the sandwiches they had just devoured. No way was the Dominican cheesesteak a veggie patty, she reasoned, there was clearly shaved beef on it. She was just contemplating whether the Lebanese cheesesteak was actually an imposter when Jess changed the subject.

"So things good with him and your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah he hasn't fully moved back in yet but I think it's just a matter of time."

"Good."

"Yeah, fingers crossed it sticks this time." She was tempted to close her eyes and lean in to the after lunch nap. She snapped her eyes open as she realized it would be inappropriate to fall asleep in bed with Jess. Not that they hadn't done it many times before, she thought as her mind traveled back in time four years.

"So how much time you got until the debate?" asked Jess, interrupting her dangerous train of thought.

"A few hours, what's there to do around here?" Rory jumped off the bed.

"Let's find out," he said as he followed her to the door.

* * *

Of course they ended up in a bookstore. It was the first time since starting her job that she had a day off and didn't feel lonely. She had made friends at work, but sometimes she missed days like this. Wandering around a dusty used bookstore, no deadlines to worry about, no plane to catch. She suddenly froze mid-search as a thought overcame her, did she miss Jess? If she was honest she knew that even if she hadn't been on the road for months, this afternoon with Jess would still feel long overdue.

Just as she pushed the thought away she spotted him scanning the back of a title two aisles ahead of her. She took a moment to stare; his brow was furrowed in concentration, her gaze lowered to his bicep, curled against his side as he held the book up with one hand. She wondered how much he had changed since they had last been together, if he still used the same truckload of hair products, if he was still ticklish behind the knees. As she followed the lines of his body lower, she felt her face get heated and quickly turned around. Maybe it was because he didn't grow up in a small town, but, unlike her, he was always aware of the activity around him and annoyingly good at knowing when she was staring at him. She didn't want to risk Jess catching her flushed and openly staring.

Rory mentally swatted away the butterflies that had suddenly multiplied in her stomach and focused on the task at hand. They easily fell into their old system of finding books for the other person. It was something they had done a million times back when they spent every weekend rummaging around bookstores and libraries. With her pick for Jess in hand, she moved make one last sweep of the memoirs when she ran into him.

" _Sex and Rage_ , Eve Babitz's autobiography and, unlike everything by Joan Didion, it's been out of print for decades," said Jess as he placed his choice for her into her hands. "Very boho SoCal with an edge."

"You sure the Joan Didion comparison doesn't just stack the deck against her?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Trust me."

"Okay, sold," said Rory.

"You didn't find anything?" he frowned as he looked down and didn't find the typical stack of books by her feet.

"I live out of a carry-on bag so there's only room for Eve for now," said Rory patting the book he had just handed her.

"That's never stopped you before. Remember that time the bus driver refused to let you get on with three backpacks and a duffle bag?"

"Anyway," she said pointedly, "I will live vicariously through you, so show me what you got."

" _Travels with Charley_ ," said Jess as he showed her the first book in his stack.

"Steinbeck, nice."

"Chris keeps telling me it's like 'On the Road' but not just for angry misfits."

"You think you're ready for that?" she asked with a smile.

"Can't idolize drunk misanthropes forever," he shrugged.

"Aww you're all grown up."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Feeling restless to get on the road?" She asked as she flipped through his book.

"Something like that, we're going to be traveling to meet some distributors with our new publications in a few weeks so might as well get some inspiration.

"Well if you're going to emulate Steinbeck you have to get a French poodle to be your road companion," she teased.

"No poodle and no truck, just me, a trunkful of books, and every Black Flag album."

"Spoilsport," she pouted. "So where are you going?"

"I'm taking the northeast, Matt's taking the southeast and we're still figuring out if we have the budget for beyond that."

"Chasing that _New York Times_ bestseller list?"

Jess rolled his eyes, "You mean the _New York Times_ best sellout list?"

"Oh, I walked right into that one. I thought your inner rebel was dead."

"That doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to write letters to Oprah, hoping a sticker will put me on the best seller list, which isn't even a real best seller list."

"Oh, I feel a rant coming on."

"They don't even release a list of stores they collect their data from," he continued. "The method is obviously skewed. Do they account for online sales? What about used bookstores? Who the hell knows?"

"Wow, they put you in charge of marketing yet?" she teased.

"You know those lists are biased," he said.

"Yeah but you know those books are doing well anyway," she challenged, "it's not like no one was buying these books and it's all a ruse to push some secret elitist propaganda."

"Sure, people are buying them especially when you only consider the people that make up one very privileged and very susceptible to marketing section of the country."

"So you're not hoping a Truncheon book makes the list?"

"I mean if any of our authors want to whore themselves out I'm not saying the publicity wouldn't be good for business."

"Ha, I knew it!"

"I'm just saying I'm not going to do it. Not that I even have the opportunity. It's not like the _Times_ is breaking down my door."

"Well, not yet and when they do, you can do all the morning shows," she said extra brightly because she knew it would make him grimace.

"Even talking about this on a theoretical level is making me want to cancel my phone plan."

"Hey, we all have to adapt. Last week I had to dedicate 200 words to Seersucker Thursday."

"I don't want to know."

"Yeah you definitely don't. Anyway to appease the little rebel I know still lurks in there, I found this for you," she said handing him her pick for him.

"Joyce Johnson, very nice," he said scanning the back cover of _Minor Characters_.

"Just to prove the Beats weren't a total boys' club. Have you read it yet?"

"Of course not, I'm a chauvinistic pig like every other guy that worships Kerouac," he joked.

"Well contrary to the narrative, women were alive in the 50s."

"Get out of here!" Jess smirked as he looked down at the book. "Thanks," he said, "I've been meaning to pick this up."

Rory wasn't expecting a genuine smile from him. All day, and in their most recent conversations, they had carefully walked a line of good natured ribbing and casual catch ups. She couldn't remember the last time he smiled at her like that in response to something nice she did for him. She suddenly felt frozen to the spot, hoping he wouldn't notice that she was in danger of blushing for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"So, ice-cream?" suggested Jess as he walked toward the register.

"In cones?" asked Rory, once again feeling the butterflies multiply as she trailed behind him.

His smirk was back in full force now as he turned toward her, "I know a place."

* * *

"So how's Philly? Do you miss New York?" They both had cones and were wandering around Rittenhouse Park. Jess had a scoop of mint chocolate chip and Rory opted for her favorite vanilla chocolate swirl.

"I don't miss inflated rent and hipster cafes on every corner."

"Philly is hipster immune?" she asked.

Oh no, they're encroaching already like a freaking infestation. There are droves of bearded guys wearing saddle shoes moving into every neighborhood.

"Hey! I wore saddle shoes all of sophomore year," exclaimed Rory.

"I'm sorry this generation has retroactively made you look like an ass." He smiled when he saw her glare at him.

"Maybe you're a carrier," she replied, refusing to let him get away with making fun of her favorite footwear. "You stepped on some mustache wax and one got stuck on the bottom of your never-been-appropriated-by-hipsters-Converse," she emphasized with an eye roll, "fell off on a sidewalk in Philly and started multiplying."

"Should I be flattered?"

"Absolutely, you're the Typhoid Mary of hipsters."

"I prefer patient zero." They smirked at each other and went back to their ice cream.

"So have you totally acclimated to Philly? Do you saw 'jawn' now? Do you own an Eagles' jersey? Are you a Mummer?" asked Rory as she bit into her cone.

"Easy with the questions what are you, a journalist or something?"

She laughed into her cone as she struggled to prevent it from dripping on her hands. "So you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I wasn't expecting to like it, but it grew on me. What about you, enjoying living out of a suitcase?" He said sitting down on a nearby bench

"It was definitely exciting at first. Now I'm just amazed how a hotel room in Portland looks and feels the same as a hotel room in San Antonio." She joined him on the bench.

"Bored?" he asked.

"Not by the work, it's just annoying that I go to all these places but don't really experience them. Like today, I never do this." She looked around at the tiny city block that made up the park. If she hadn't met up with Jess today, she knew she would have spent the whole day in her hotel room, watching daytime TV and texting her mom. The sun was just starting to set and she would have to head over to the debate site soon. It unsettled her how much she didn't want to leave.

"I should head over to Drexel soon so I don't miss the pre-debate coverage." She thought saying the words out loud would make it easier to go but she didn't move from the bench.

"Careful getting across Center City, they're shooting a Gary Oldman movie so some of the nearby streets are closed."

"My mom would flip if I met Gary Oldman, said Rory excitedly, glad to taker her mind off her confusing feelings. "Maybe I'll try to find him after the debate."

"Try not to get arrested."

"You can come and be my alibi, if anyone suspects me just answer every question with a line from _True Romance_." She wasn't sure if she was crossing a line by trying to spend time with him after the debate. The words had just flown out of her mouth and as soon as she said them she realized she wanted to see him again before she left tomorrow morning. It would be late after the debate and she had a feeling Gary Oldman would not be in the cards if she invited Jess to meet her at her hotel room.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm busy tonight."

"What could be more important than stalking Gary Oldman?" She didn't want to push it but now that the idea had formed it was difficult to get it out. Besides when had he ever refused to see her. He had refused to call, communicate, schedule, even fight, but talking was the last thing she wanted him to do with his mouth at the moment. Rory decided the feelings she battled against all day should be explored.

"Actually, I kind of have a date tonight." Rory felt her smile freeze in place and hoped it looked natural. He couldn't have extinguished her train of thought more efficiently if he had thrown a bucket of cold water over her head.

"Oh, of course, sorry I um, I mean that's cool," she stammered.

"I should have mentioned it sooner," he said.

"No, I shouldn't have assumed," said Rory as she continued to flush with embarrassment. Think of something else she told herself. She looked around for something to focus on, finally landing on a lion statue; maybe it would come to life and swallow her whole to get her out of this moment.

"You said you were gonna be busy after 6 so…," he trailed off and Rory felt even more humiliated as she realized how transparent she must look to him.

"No need to explain I get it," she said too quickly.

"This shouldn't be weird right? I mean we haven't…in years," he finished awkwardly.

She thought back to the last time they had been anything more than friends. Her mind landed on the night she tried to use him to make Logan jealous and suddenly she couldn't believe she ever thought he may be interested in her again. She was always so focused on how he wronged her by leaving, she never thought about how many times she disregarded his feelings. After all, using him to make Logan jealous had hardly been the only time. Her mind backtracked from the Truncheon open house to a late night at Yale surrounded by boxes to the minutes before Sookie's wedding.

"Right, yeah me too, I mean I'm good. Well, I should go. I need to head across town." Her brain finally managed to come up with a goodbye rather than just waiting for the lion to come to life. She jumped off the bench and resisted the urge to run.

"Rory," called Jess. He paused before finally saying, "Let me know how the debate goes?"

"Yeah sure, I really have to go," she said already halfway in a cab.

* * *

"I blame you for this," Rory hissed into her cell phone from the back of her cab.

"What did I do?" asked Lorelai.

"You and your 'he's always had a thing for you' and 'you're sending him ideas'," she said.

"He has always had a thing for you and clearly you did have ideas," said Lorelai

"I'm so stupid, I actually thought he would still be interested after I was such a jerk to him."

"When were you a jerk to him?"

"At his open house, I sort of kissed him so I could make Logan jealous." Rory covered her face and hoped the cab driver wasn't listening to her conversation.

"See! All my worrying about you two is clearly justified."

"I'm telling you I tried to use him to make another guy jealous and you think that means there's something between us?"

"Clearly you knew you could go to him and he'd still be interested otherwise you wouldn't have used him like that, you could have just gotten any guy off the street."

"Well he is definitely not interested now. I'm the worst." Rory slumped back against her seat.

"Okay enough of this pity party."

"This just happened ten minutes ago, I get more sulking time."

"You're on your way to a national broadcast of a presidential debate I refuse to feel sorry for you no matter who rejected you," said Lorelai sternly.

"Yeah okay fair enough but after this debate is over, I am going to get a pint of Ben and Jerry's like the sad singleton I am."

"Are you really upset? Do you think starting a new relationship with Jess would be good for you? How would that even work? Long distance until the campaign is over and then… what?" Lorelai frowned as she tried to make sense of what Rory was suggesting.

"I don't know. I didn't plan anything out obviously. I just feel…"

"What?"

"Ok this is entering into wallowing territory and maybe I should wait till I have ice cream."

"The judges will allow this small deviation."

"I don't know how I feel romantically I mean we've barely spent 20 minutes alone together in four years before today."

"But…?"

"But he just has this way of seeing through all the bullshit. I feel like he makes me better," she paused, "but that can be a friend thing right?"

"You know what you need?" said Lorelai, choosing to ignore Rory's last question.

"Cookie dough?" suggested Rory.

"You need to start dating again."

"You know I'm terrible at that."

"Not an excuse."

"On top of my current embarrassment I should make a plan for future embarrassment?"

"You need to stop going backwards, find some new guys, have some fun! You're on the road, this is the perfect time to date casually but you know be safe."

"I don't know."

"That's the spirit"

"Ok I'm at the venue, I'll talk to you later"

"Knock em dead"

"Thanks, Mom"

Rory hung up her phone as the cab pulled up the debate site. Well, she thought to herself, she would just do what she always did when her love life was a disaster, throw herself into her work. She made her way into the auditorium and found a seat in the press section.


	5. Chapter 5

_December 15, 2007_

The press bus missed the 8am flight from O'Hare International to Des Moines. The rookie reporters, who got stuck with the holiday shift, had been stranded at the airport for over six hours so far, attempting to get on every standby seat to Des Moines. Around hour three Rory had admitted to Reema, that she was thinking about trying to date more. They had spent the last two hours passively appraising every male specimen in their vicinity.

"What about him?" said Reema.

Rory gave a fleeting glance to a blond in a three piece suit, talking into his Bluetooth headset.

"Pass," said Rory.

"Why? He looks like he has a job and knows how to use a lint roller."

"More into his job than he would be into you."

"So you prefer someone like that guy," said Reema nodding to someone behind Rory.

Rory turned to see a bushy haired guy, wearing flip flops, his skateboard his only carry on.

"I'd say they're two sides of the same coin," said Rory.

"What about him?" asked Reema.

"Deep v-neck, automatic disqualification," said Rory making a face at the large expanse of chest exposed by his tight t-shirt.

"Him?" Reema wasn't even bothering to hide her blatant pointing now.

"Hiking boots, automatic disqualification," said Rory.

"Come on, Gilmore! You're being too picky. I thought we were getting a head start on your New Year's resolution to date more."

"What kind of date can I have in the Chicago airport two hours before we board?"

"It doesn't have to end when we board, there's always the mile high club,"

"Gross, I don't know why I tell you these things."

"Okay you pick someone now; you've shot down all my picks."

Rory surveyed Gate 34 of the Delta terminal for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Okay, how about him," said Rory nodding in the direction of a guy heading toward the food area.

"Shaggy hair?" asked Reema as she craned her neck to follow him.

"It's not shaggy, it's more full bodied."

"You know how sometimes in a movie a dog will become a human? He's the guy who would play the human version of the dog."

"Yeah, but what kind of dog?"

"Chocolate lab,"

"Oh come on, I'd say he's at least a border collie," said Rory.

"Maybe, but only because his hair is so flouncy," said Reema.

"I like a good head of hair!"

"Alright, so now I know to be on the lookout for a guy who resembles a Pekinese, but in the meantime go talk to him." Reema pushed her toward the man but Rory quickly moved out of her grasp.

"No way!"

"Why not, he passed all your arbitrary tests when not one of the last ten guys I picked did. I think Rover may be the one."

Rory took another glance at him, who was now waiting in the massive line for Dunkin Donuts.

"Actually, I just noticed his reversible belt."

"You're a hopeless case, Gilmore," said Reema, shaking her head.

* * *

Luke and Jess sat across from each other in the Gilmore living room.

"Why are you squirming?" asked Luke

"I'm not squirming," said Jess. "It's just weird being here."

"You've been in this house a million times. The last time you were on that couch you were probably sitting in exactly that spot watching a movie or something."

Jess raised his eyebrows at his uncle. "The last time I was on this couch I was trying to get to third base."

"Geez, now I'm nauseous," said Luke, standing up and adjusting his hat.

"And now you live here, that's weird," finished Jess hiding his smirk.

"And now I'm going to have to throw out this couch so it's an inconvenience for us both. Look shut up before you tell me anything else I'm going to have to erase from my brain," said Luke as he began to pace around the room. "Normally I would suggest we get at least a fifty mile radius away from this couch but since I'm moving back in with Lorelai that's going to be difficult."

"Happy housewarming," said Jess, fully smirking now.

And since you're passing through Stars Hollow during the only time I have to move this stuff in, you can help me," said Luke, his face no longer tinged green from his nephew's comments.

"Lucky me," deadpanned Jess.

"Okay, let's start with this shelf. Help me move it upstairs," said Luke as he bent down to get a grip on the shelf.

"That shelf was already here," said Jess, not moving from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, so?"

"So it's not part of moving in your stuff. Lorelai's just using you moving in as an excuse to make you do chores, right?"

Luke sighed and stood up straight, "You know I have plenty of my own stories about that couch that don't end at second base.

Jess shot up from the couch and moved toward the shelf. "So where does this go?" he said as he bent to lift the shelf.

Luke smirked, "Upstairs hallway."

Two hours later, Luke was all moved in.

"Lucas, I'm home," said Lorelai as she closed the front door behind while looking through the mail. She looked up when she entered the living room, "Oh you're both in here, hi Jess."

"Lorelai," he nodded

"You moved the shelf," said Lorelai noticing the extra space in the living room.

"Yeah, go check it out. I'm going to go get a beer," said Luke.

With only Jess left in the living room, Lorelai rushed upstairs. He exhaled and sat down on the couch. Just when Jess was contemplating pulling out his book, he heard Lorelai come back downstairs.

"It looks great, thanks for doing that," said Lorelai, forcing a smile onto her face.

"No problem," said Jess, trying and failing to force a similar smile back.

They sat in awkward silence until Luke came back

"Beer?" asked Luke as he walked back in to the silent living room.

"Yeah thanks," said Lorelai, taking the bottle he offered her.

He gave another bottle to Jess. Before he could open his own beer the phone rang

"Hey Caesar. What?!... Just tell him to leave…. Alright, alright I'm on my way," Luke hung up.

"Taylor is covering the cash register in tinsel. I'll be back after I deal with this," said Luke grabbing his jacket and moving towards the door. Before he left he turned to Jess. "You're staying for dinner right?"

"Oh um…" Jess trailed off. He had promised to stay for dinner but now it looked like he would have to spend the time before that alone with Lorelai.

"Stay. I'm making your favorite, it just may be a bit late now. I'll try to be back soon," he said as he rushed out the door

Jess and Lorelai regarded each other again, they both took a sip of their respective beers.

Jess sensed she was on the verge on a million small talk openers so he decided to end the silence first. "Want to play poker?"

"Oh god yes," said Lorelia sighing in relief.

"5 bucks a hand?" said Jess.

"Make it 10," she said throwing him a deck of cards from the shelf.

"Deal," he said as he began to shuffle.

* * *

Rory and Reema finally arrived in Des Moines but were too late for any of the campaign events for the day, they decided instead to just raid the contents of Rory's mini fridge.

"So my contact at the Arab American institute totally bailed on me so I'm now short 300 words with nothing but fluff to add."

"Did you mention Oprah's campaign stops?"

"Twice," said Reema.

"Damn."

"I know and today was a total bust. We missed all the good events because of stupid Delta and three feet of snow."

"When's your deadline?"

"I'm pretty sure my editor is checked out until Monday at this point."

"So you've got plenty of time. You'll find someone to fill your space at tomorrow's conference," said Rory.

"Yeah, hopefully. Okay I'm officially sick of mini bar candy," said Reema tossing the Hershey bar wrapper in the garbage. "Let's go down to the bar, I bet the weather gave everyone an excuse to start happy hour early.

"You go ahead, I'm going to finish up some things."

Reema gave Rory a pointed look. "Didn't we talk about socializing more with the other kids?"

Rory scrunched up her face, "yeah yeah I'll play nice, just give me an hour.

"Okay but if you're not down there in one hour, spending what's left of your meal stipend on tequila shots, I am dragging you down there myself," warned Reema as she walked out the door.

* * *

When Luke came back he found both Lorelai and Jess in the living room looking unscathed. This is too good to be true, he thought. Not only were they not scowling at each other from opposite ends of the room, but they seemed to even be talking.

"What's going on?" He asked tentatively

"Your nephew is kicking my ass in poker is what's going on," said Lorelai throwing down two cards.

"You smile every time you get a good hand," said Jess dealing her two new cards.

"I do not," protested Lorelai.

"You try to cover it up with your hand." Jess pointed as Lorelai quickly snatched her hand away from her face.

"It's an involuntary movement," she defended.

"Also known as a tell."

"Whatever, Rainman," said Lorelai.

The phone rang and Luke went to answer it.

"Oh hey Rory, yeah she's here," he said moving toward Lorelai, "It's Rory."

"Okay," said Lorelai taking the phone he offered and handing him her cards, "here take over for me and try to win back your fishing rods."

"Wait, what?" asked Luke as she whizzed past him

"Hi hon," Lorelai took the phone and her beer into the kitchen. "Where are you now, you big time, exciting reporter?"

"Des Moines," said Rory.

"Des Moines?"

"De Moines," confirmed Rory.

"Weren't you in Des Moines last week?"

"Yep."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Des Moines next week?"

"Yep."

"What's going on, does Des Moines have a secret Midwest Sandals resort I am not aware of?"

"Yeah, it's called the Iowa Caucus."

"Ohh, are there jello shots?"

"I'll add it to my list of questions to ask John Edwards."

"Add it to your to do list, you know after meet rich donors, make valuable contacts and do jager bombs with Barbara Walters."

"I hear she's more of a beer funnel type."

"A woman after my heart."

"So, what's new?"

"Well, actually Jess is here," Lorelai peaked her head out into the living room to make sure Luke and Jess weren't paying attention to her conversation. They had started arguing about whether Jess dealt the cards before betting had finished.

"Oh yeah?" Rory involuntarily shifted in her seat. For once she glad she was not actually in front of her mother because Lorelai would be able to read her body language in an instant.

"He helped Luke move a shelf, we played poker, he's staying for dinner; it's dare I say pleasant," said Lorelai skeptically.

"Wow you guys are just a Rockwell painting over there."

"Alright I wouldn't go that far."

Rory took a deep breath to make sure her voice wouldn't sound strained, "Well, that's great."

"Is it still weird between you two?"

"It's not weird."

"Uh huh," said Lorelai not believing Rory at all.

"Really," Rory insisted.

"So you've talked to him since Philly?"

"Well not really I mean I've been pretty busy."

"So you guys are still friends?"

"Yeah. Anyway I've decided to take your advice and date for a while."

"Oh good," said Lorelai surprised.

"But then I realized dating is actually the worst thing on the planet so I'm just going to die alone. No cats because litter boxes gross me out," finished Rory.

"That was not exactly the lesson I was going for," said Lorelai, not at all surprised by her daughter's change in plans.

"I want to focus on my career right now. I mean I've had relationships, I'm not some inexperienced loner. If anything now is the time for me to worry about work and let the other stuff take care of itself for a while."

"Sure but you don't want to turn into a monk."

"I won't," insisted Rory.

"Okay," Lorelai hesitated not sure if her daughter was ready to hear what she found out after talking to Jess for an hour. "He's seeing someone."

"Good for him," said Rory not entirely surprised. She was glad that her tone remained firm and controlled, she was not going to let this news affect her.

"She's a bassist for some band that opened for Sleater Kinney last summer."

"Well it didn't work out too well for Sleater Kinney," grumbled Rory.

"I don't think his girlfriend was involved in their break up," said Lorelai.

"That we know of," said Rory unable to keep from rolling her eyes at her mother's defense of Jess's girlfriend.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, you're just baiting me into being mean about her."

"By telling you she probably wasn't involved in breaking up the foremost modern feminist band of the last decade?"

Rory was trying not to let news of Jess's girlfriend get to her but was unable to give into her frustration. "Okay, fine whatever, he beat you in poker, he's staying for dinner and he has a cool girlfriend. Are you done bragging about your favorite nephew, Aunt Lorelai?"

"Ew! That was a low blow," said Lorelai grimacing at the thought of being related to Jess. "And how did you know he beat me?"

"Because I've played against both of you."

"And you think he's better than me? I am the one that taught you how to play."

"Yeah that's how I know he beat you, because he beat me too."

"So you're fine?" said Lorelai returning to their earlier subject.

"I'm more than fine. In fact I got to go because I'm late for a social engagement."

"Okay, just promise me you won't let anyone else hear you call it a social engagement."

"Bye," said Rory.

Rory put her phone away and stared at her laptop screen. She wasn't lonely she told herself. Rory was actually an expert at being alone, she even preferred it sometimes. Having grown up with a boisterous mother, meddling neighbors and a town with a penchant for family friendly celebrations every month of the year, she often went out of her way to be alone. Most of her favorite activities required minimal to no conversation like reading, writing, watching television and eating, but she had to admit these last few months had made her question her introvert tendencies. If she was honest with herself, she got tired of coming back to an empty hotel room with the phone as her only connection to those she cared about. If she was really honest, she was also tired of sleeping alone.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she saw a text from Reema telling her to get her butt to the hotel bar.

* * *

Three hours and quite a few tequila shots later, Rory was feeling pretty good.

"You know Sam, my mother told me this day would come. The day I succumbed to the fair weather friend that is the long island iced tea. And you know what Sam, I don't think I really believed her until today."

"Why do you keep calling me Sam?" Asked the bartender.

"Bartenders are always named Sam. Or was that just in Cheers? Hey Sam do you have a Diane? I hope you do, you're a nice guy even though your ideas toward educated women seem pretty dated to me now."

"How's it going," said Reema joining Rory at the bar.

"Sam is just about to explain to what went wrong with his baseball career." The bartender placed the long island iced tea in front of Rory and walked away.

"Trying to make friends with the bartender?" Asked Reema

"He's not a very big Cheers fan," said Rory sullenly.

"Pretty sure no bartender is," said Reema as she took Rory's drink away from her. "And I'm also sure that if you take a sip of this you will be about five minutes away from crying to poor not-Sam about the one that got away.

"I don't have a one that got away," said Rory unwrapping a straw. "I never let them get away; I am a serial boyfriend recycler as my mother would say."

Rory dipped her straw into the glass Reema was holding and took a sip. "Except for Jess, I never recycled Jess, well not fully," she said frowning.

"Here we go," said Reema. She tossed Rory's straw out and moved the drink further away.

"I know, I know what you're thinking," said Rory talking mostly to herself

"I doubt it," said Reema

"You're thinking if it was going to happen, it would have happened by now. I mean how many times do we have to miss the boat before I realize that it's never going to work?"

"Oh boy," said Reema

"First I wasn't ready and then he left," continued Rory now adding jerky hand movements for emphasis. "And then I was ready and he still left. Then I wasn't ready anymore and you guessed it, he left."

"Okay, this conversation is going to require nachos," said Reema flagging down the bartender.

"Hey what happened with Juan?" asked Rory suddenly remembering why she was alone at the bar to begin with.

"We made out in the laundry room but then he said he was too drunk to continue so he's going to call me tomorrow."

"Wow you are so good at this."

"Trust me I'm not."

"Yes you are. Even without the laundry room you've accomplished more tonight than I have in months."

"What happened with Paul, it seemed like you guys were hitting it off when I left," asked Reema. Contrary to her current state, drunk and alone at the bar, when Reema had left her she had been barely buzzed and valiantly trying to force a connection with Paul, a staff writer for a local paper.

"He got drunk and said my eyes reminded him of a Chucky doll," explained Rory.

"Boo," said Reema grabbing a fresh nacho of the plate that not-Sam had placed in front of them.

"And that's when I decided to become Sam's best friend." Rory looked over to the bartender for confirmation of her story but he quickly moved to the other side of the bar.

"If it makes you feel better, I can tell you about Nate Cytrin," volunteered Reema.

"Who's that?"

"He's the guy I thought I was dating for three months until he informed me that no, we couldn't possibly be dating because he can't date a Muslim girl."

"Ouch." Suddenly Paul wasn't looking too bad to Rory, at least he had been upfront with her.

"See I'm not good at this, I've just had more practice."

"Practice sucks," said Rory grabbing a chip.

"I agree, said Reema. "And if we're going to rehash all my terrible attempts at dating then these nachos are not going to hold us over."

"I have a microwave and three frozen burritos in my room," offered Rory.

"You're an odd bird, Gilmore. I was thinking more like room service"

"That works too."

Rory grabbed the long island iced tea and Reema grabbed the plate of nachos as they rushed toward the elevators.


End file.
